


Staying Afloat

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock tries to deal with emotion that has overtaken him. Is there an end to this madness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Afloat

I fall into emotion.

 

I drift along the waves of discomfort.

 

I hang on to the buoy of life.

 

I am slipping in a sea of chaotic imagery.

 

I am sinking deeper and deeper into oblivion.

 

I am drowning from the sensations that overwhelm my mind, body and soul.

 

Darkness is all that remains in this empty shell.

 

The light that once flowed through here is but a distant flicker.

 

Night has prevented its entrance.

 

But strong arms and hands rip through the darkened haze.

 

Light begins to enter again slowly.

 

I breathe in the air that fills my depleted lungs.

 

My heart beats again when once it was silent.

 

I am wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and tenderness.

 

I have been saved.


End file.
